Network-based file backup and file sharing services offer users convenient network-based access to their important file system elements (e.g., files, directories, and the like). These services may backup a user's files from their local computing devices to storage devices at remote locations managed by the services. The services may also provide web-page based Graphical User Interfaces (GUIs) that allow users to see their available files and select one or more of these files to download to their local computing device. Furthermore, some services synchronize a user's files across multiple computing devices.